


The Four Elements

by unitchiefwives



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fantasy, Four Elements, Witches, cm au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefwives/pseuds/unitchiefwives
Summary: Tara, Garcia, Emily, and JJ are witches. After 22 years they all finally meet and find out their destinies line up with needing to defeat a larger evil. Will they succeed? Along the way, friendships will grow and relationships will be formed.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late. The city lights were the only thing lighting up the darkness so she could find her way out. She was running fast, the autumn leaves crunching with each fast step she took. Someone, or rather something was after her and she couldn’t figure what. She looked back behind her to see the dark figure getting closer and closer the faster she went, there was just no way out. She stopped and faced the dark figure and held out her hand. The ground started shaking as vines started to attack the figure. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two people on her right and one on her left. She didn’t see their faces but she knew they were there to help. With their forces combined he just vanished, and so did the other girls next to her. She turned as she heard layered whispers from three different voices, “Find us.”  
A deep breath emerged from her lungs as she woke up. With her eyes still closed, she tried to sit up but hit her head on the ceiling instead as she realized she had started flying in her sleep, “What the hell?” she lowered herself back down as she rubbed her head. Once she was grounded she turned on the lamp next to her bed and started writing down her dream. She started keeping this journal of dreams once they started. Whenever those dreams came, it had the same set of three women with her and she couldn’t figure it out. Sometimes she wondered if they were even real. But when it comes to the magic, things are pretty real. Also, she wasn’t even the girl running, so who was the girl?  
Once she finished writing she looked at the time on her phone that read seven thirty in the morning. She got up and got dressed. Once she was done with that she picked up Caeil, her fat white cat, and brought him into the kitchen with her so she could feed him. She got the food down and put it in his bowl. She made a cup of coffee and sat down at the bar in her kitchen. She tried taking a sip, but it was too hot. She whipped her finger around the top of the coffee before taking another sip, “That’s better, you go Tara.” yes, she just talked to herself.  
Taking a look around her house she started feeling overwhelmed by all the packed boxes. She had recently moved to Salem for a job opportunity with printmaking and just didn’t have the time, or rather motivation, to unpack them. They’d been sitting around in all their correct rooms for about a week and a half, still, nothing unpacked except her spell/potion room and over half her bedroom. At least she had that, right?  
She looked down at her cat who was purring around her ankles, “Do you think I should be productive today and go to the store? I think I should just stay home and watch tv all day.” she picked him up and brought him up to her nose, “Don’t you agree?” she hugged him and then she put him down. Se got up to get her laptop to start watching Netflix before she turned into a puff of wind and was teleported. She didn’t have control over what was happening, she just knew that she was being taken somewhere. Once she was returned to human form she saw three other women before her. They all just stood there looking at each other in silence. That was before a woman spoke from the darkness around them, “I have summoned you four here because it is time for you to fulfill your destinies.” They each heard her heels click on the floor with each step as she got closer. The woman snapped and the lights turned on and she was revealed. She walked in front of them and stared for a few seconds before speaking, “I can’t believe you’re all actually here, together.”  
They all looked around at each other once more with a questioning look. Apparently the woman noticed because she answered all of their questions, “You may be wondering who I am, and who the others are.” she paused and during that pause the darker haired brunette spoke with an irritated tone, “What else would we be wondering.” the blue-eyed blonde laughed a little and so did the brown eyed one. The blonde lady before them rolled her eyes, “Miss Prentiss, you don’t have to be so rude you know?” Prentiss laughed sarcastically and then got serious as she looked at the woman, “It’s Emily”  
The lady nodded and then continued, “Okay, Emily.” she paused more quickly this time, “I am Erin Strauss but you can just call me Erin. I am the head witch on the witches council. We have been watching you all for years waiting for the time to bring you together. You ladies are the only perfect matches for the elements.” she pointed to Each of them going down the line, “Earth, Wind, Fire, Water.” she gulped loudly, “You four are the first true pairing since 1807 and if time serves right, there is something coming for you all and you need to work together to stop it.”  
Tara stepped up, “So you’re saying that in our entire lives we have never met each other and now you expect us to beat this larger evil together?” Erin nodded looking surprised at the question, “Yes.” Tara knew this was related to her dreams. She didn’t fully trust any of these people around her but for some reason, she knew she needed to stay no matter how crazy it sounded. She stepped back in the line they had made and Erin spoke again, “You all need to get to know each other so introduce yourselves. Once you are done you’ll be transported to your new home. Before you say anything, all your cats and belongings are already set up and ready. The girls looked confused until it hit them all that magic was involved.  
Erin walked away and it was just the four of them. The brown-eyed blonde spoke first, “I’m Penelope Garcia and my element is earth.” she wooshed her hands together to form a flower for each of them. Once she was done, the next one spoke, “I’m Tara Lewis and my element is air.” It was hot in the place they were in so she whipped around a small gust of wind to help. The other blonde smile, “Thanks for that. I’m Jennifer Jareau but please call me JJ. My element is water.” she formed a ball of water and then threw it at the brunette next to her because she read minds and knew it wouldn’t phase her. The brunette was soaked and frustrated. She started heating up and the water on her had turned to steam and then she was dry. She formed a flame in her hand and threw it at JJ, well failed to as JJ blocked it with a ball of water. They both laughed, “I was mad, but that was pretty good Jareau.” Emily formed a large flame in the shape of a phoenix, “I’m assuming after that you all know my element is fire. Also, I’m Emily.” The Phoenix went away and the laughing died down. They all stood there before they all transported once again. Before they knew it, they were in a house, a house they assumed was now theirs.  
They were put in a hallway and all of a sudden four doors opened, with two doors on each side. The girls moved together slowly looking into the doors. Once they each realize whose was whose, they explored. Garcia’s was and earthly pink, a mixture of all sorts of colors, and a wooden headframe. She couldn’t believe her eyes. The bed had a pink flower comforter and there was a desk with tons of computers. She nearly freaked. They sent over all of her tech stuff plus more. Her clothes were all in her new walk-in closet and everything she normally used in the bathroom was there. She’s the kind to only use magic if it’s needed so sometimes she forgets that it exists. That kind of worried her, the fact that she was part of this huge thing whether she liked it or not and she wasn’t super strong in her powers like she thought she needed to be. As a kid she was taught use her brain because her parents didn’t want her to use her powers for everything, so she taught herself to code and can hack into almost anything. She looked around and realized that someone was missing, she rechecked her closet and found her. On a pink pillow, Terra, her cat was lying asleep underneath all her clothes. Penelope stood back and smiled before letting her girl be and heading to the corner in her room to look and study spells and potions.  
Right next to her was JJ. The blonde looked in her room and almost gasped. There was an ever-flowing waterfall she had constant access to that was right next to the entrance to the bathroom. The bathroom wasn’t much and neither was the closet, but that’s what she expected and at least she had a bathroom and closet. Her bed, on the other hand, she didn’t like major bed frames so it was simply on a metal one. But the Carpet was a dark grey and the comforter was a navy blue with grey and white throw blankets and an assortment of accented pillows because the girl loves some pillows. Laying at the corner of her bed on a white bed was her black kitty named Aqua. She was new and JJ just recently got her, when she saw her, she just knew she had to have her. Diagonal from JJ and across from Garcia was Emily’s room. It was simple like her. A white comforter and white pillows, brown walls and beige carpet. She had her nonchalant fire decorations that just oddly fit, but it was in her closet where everything else was. She mainly had an assortment of black clothes and she had tons but she folded some so she could have space for her spells and potions. As per usual, she went into her bathroom to find her orange cat Ignis in the bathtub. She never understood why he liked it there but she never messed with it.  
Next to her was Tara. Her room was all white and grey theme. Very bright. Tara loved sunlight and whoever decorated their rooms caught what she loved so perfectly. The walls were white and her comforter was very light blue. There was a huge window and she could see birds flying up. Like Garcia, she used a corner as well for her spells and potions so that was where it was needed since she didn’t have another room like at her apartment. She couldn’t find her cat so she looked under her bed, as soon as her head peeked she saw Caeli under there just chilling. She grabbed him and set him on her bed and he fell asleep shortly after that. Once she checked everything out she went out into the hallway to see if anyone else wanted to check out the rest of the house.  
No one was out there so she knocked on Garcia’s door, “Hey, wanna check out the rest of the house?” there was some silence until she heard some clicking and footsteps before the door opened, “Sure” Garcia walked into the hallway and shut her door. As they were about to check, JJ and Emily hurried up out of their rooms oddly and the same time in front of them and yelled, “No, wait.” they looked at each other because they synchronized without trying. After getting over that they turned back to the other two. JJ held out her hand, “If Em is thinking the same thing as me then take my hand.” she looked at Emily and the brunette nodded. All of them held hands in a circle and closed their eyes. Penelope and Tara didn’t know what was happening until it happened. Their minds started going down the hallway they were in. Room by room and step by step. All their minds were as if they were one. It was so clear in their minds as if they were walking in the house singularly. Once they finished and made it back to where they were standing, they broke apart. Garcia looked super hyped, “Okay, what was that and how did you guys know that would happen?” Tara agreed, “No kidding.” Emily and JJ smiled at each other before Emily spoke, “I don’t know how JJ knew but I’ve read about it in my readings and it says that the true four can connect and do things many cannot. If it wasn’t proven to me before that we are all supposed to do something, it is now.” JJ chimed in and added, “I heard from stories my mom and grandma used to tell me as a kid. I never believed it until now. One thing though, if that’s true then so is the rest of the story.”  
“Why don’t we go downstairs and I’ll make everyone some tea.” everything was starting to connect in Tara’s head and she knew that JJ would help. Everyone headed downstairs and she put the water on the kettle. While they were waiting JJ started telling the story while sitting at the bar with the others, “She always told this tale about four witch friends who each had a power of the four major elements. Water, fire, earth, and wind. They met around our ages and had to start training for a battle against ‘the dark man’. I don’t think that’s its actual name because my grandma wanted to make sure I wasn’t scared, but anyways in every story, they defeated it. She always made sure to tell me that they did it together and if they tried alone they would all die.” the tea kettle started whistling and Tara got up to pour the tea. Emily just looked at JJ with no hope, “That’s reassuring.” JJ just ignored her and Tara turned around floating each mug on a gust of wind setting one in front of them without spilling anything. JJ smiled, “Thanks.” Emily was silent and just nodded while Garcia smiled larger in happiness because she found others powers so cool and interesting, “That’s SO cool.” Tara smiled in reply, “Thanks.” before returning to JJ, “Did your grandma ever say what happened to the witches after?” JJ took a sip of her hot tea before answering, “Yes, she said they went to go on to fight bigger evils and protecting the world.”  
Tara took a sip of her own, “Did they die saving others?” JJ looked up at the woman in front of her and cleared her throat, “Honestly, I don’t know.” Garcia tried to make it less harsh buy growing a lemon tree. She picked a lemon off, “Do we have any knives?” Tara pulled one out of a random drawer and handed it to her, “Here you go.” Garcia smiled, “Thanks, anyone want any lemon?” everyone nodded a yes. Emily had some knowledge to Tara’s answer but she didn’t know if she should say anything or not. JJ kicked her leg and she knew she had to know. How the hell did JJ know what she was saying anyway? What a minute, it dawned on the brunette. She held one hand and did a mind block spell on herself. Shortly after, right before JJ was about to take a drink, Emily heated up her tea. The anticipation of seeing JJ burn her tongue for what she did earlier was making the time go by so much slower. Right before JJ took a drink she realized that she wasn’t hearing Emily’s thoughts anymore so she froze. Garcia and Tara were looking at her, “You okay JJ?” suddenly she knew what had happened so as she took a small tiny sip of her overly heated tea, she made sure a little bit. But as she took a drink she made a lot of Emily’s end up on her shirt.  
Everything happened so fast that Emily barely knew what happened. Even with the mind block, the blonde was still always one ahead of her. She tried to mentally dehydrate her, not kill her, but at least try to one-up her...that didn’t work. That was the day that Emily realized that she couldn’t win against everyone and that this woman before her only made her a better witch, all of them did. She cooled down and just let it be. Tara handed her a towel to clean up the liquid. Once Emily dried up as much as she could with the towel, she did the rest on her own. As soon as she finished up she spoke, “Before JJ ruined my favorite shirt, I was going to say that my grandmother told me about other aspects of the story.” JJ rolled her eyes, “ it’s not ruined because you dried it yourself so it didn’t have time to stain, plus you’re wearing black.” Emily rolled her eyes before realizing that everyone was waiting for her to continue. She moved her mug over and sat her elbow on the counter, “In my version, it was the same except there was a fifth who controlled the darkness and she fell before she got a chance to meet us and before you ask, by ‘fall’ I mean the evil took her first. As for your question Tara, the witches don’t die for someone else because they end up fully fulfilling their destiny and having families. Now I’m wondering if my grandmother sugar coated that since my childhood was pretty rough because that sounds too good to be true the more I think about it. Also, the future can change.”  
Garcia quickly intervened, “Don’t say that, I think witches like us deserve to be happy in the end for what we’re supposedly doing. I think we’ll get there.” Tara laughed at the optimism, “Yeah right, the world isn't like that.” she sipped her tea and looked at the optimistic blonde. Garcia rolled her eyes and looked around at them, “You guys will see, I promise.” little did they know that she could see the past AND the future. From what she could see, things were going to be okay for now. What really worried her was the fact that she couldn’t see what they were going against, she could feel some power blocking it from her mind and it was not good.


	2. Anima Salit

“Psst, wake up!” JJ was reading something in her element book about the mix of her and Tara’s powers and she didn’t want to wait till the next day. Tara still didn’t wake up so JJ tried again. Tara flailed her arms at JJ, “Let me sleep.” JJ whispered in her ear, “I was reading in my book that our powers can form a storm together and I want to try it.” Tara flipped her off and covered herself with her comforter.

JJ thought Tara was the nice one, but apparently not when it comes to sleeping. Since her first plan wasn’t working she went with her second one. Setting a cup of cool water down, she lifted it out and targeted Tara’s face with it. Tara jolted awake and started whisper screaming curse words, “Fuck you JJ, really? It’s not that important you can wait till the fucking morning, this is so shitty,” JJ laughed a little and Tara was confused, “What?” JJ headed out the door, “I seriously thought you were the nice one besides Pen. I was way wrong. Change into a swimsuit and meet me in the living room?” She walked off and Tara started to change. Her suit was basically a bikini with clouds all over it. She was slow but that was because JJ was a bitch. Now Tara knew why Emily was always cautious of JJ.

Heading to the front room all dressed and ready she saw JJ who was wearing a simple dark blue bikini. This time Tara was the one laughing, “Please don’t tell me all of out swimsuits match our powers because if so then we all need to go shopping.” JJ rolled her eyes, “Just come over here and stop being so grumpy.” JJ held out her hand for Tara to take and she did. She tried toning out the thoughts because they were very annoying. Morning grumpy Tara is a jerk and she now knew that. “Think of a destination that has water and sand, not near people, but large enough for us to practice.” JJ was trying to get Tara to concentrate and it was working. She was concentrating and JJ was listening. Suddenly, they were on an empty beach and the opened their eyes.

“How did that happen?” JJ let go and smiled, “With your transportation power and my mind reading power, we were able to visualize together the same place once I figured out where.” Tara had a questioned look, “So you’re telling me you saw into my mind? Can you do that with everyone?” the blonde didn’t quite know yet so she just decided not to answer so she ignored it and walked into the water. “Why do we have to be in the water? I mean we’re perfectly fine here on the sand.” after feeling the water on her skin as she walked in, she turned to Tara with a death glare and all of a sudden, Tara saw water come for her and she ended up standing in front of JJ. “Wow JJ, you’re powers really are strong also I hate you a little bit.” JJ was still being serious, “I’m stronger near any body of water but my book says I should eventually be able to form water out of thin air.” Tara nodded slowly and they joined hands.

Tara opened her eyes, “So, how do we do this?” JJ took a deep breath and and shushed her, “Close your eyes and take in our surroundings. The air, the wind, and imagine the two combining. Think of us as one instead of separate.” a few seconds had passed and they heard a gush of wind and water. Slowly opening their eyes and letting go of one hand, they turned to see the two. Holding out a hand they each held control of their element. JJ put the water from the ocean back and took control of the water from the sky. Tara was starting to bring the clouds in and suddenly it started to sprinkle. They looked at each other ecstatic and they started going harder and it was pouring. To head just a step forward, JJ finally let go of the other hand connected to Tara and used that to control the water from the ocean and bring it up.

Once Tara saw what she was doing she brought the air down in the opposite direction. The two women had formed a tornado in the water and they couldn’t believe their eyes. They didn’t want things to get out of hand so they both nodded and realized that they should stop for now and things were back to normal within a few minutes.

Looking out into the water and sky, they then looked at each other and smiled real big. Tara couldn’t believe what she just saw, “JJ, we did that.” JJ nodded and smiled, “I know.” They returned back home, still in their swimsuits. For some reason they decided to land in the living room and they found Garcia and Emily drinking coffee and tea.

They were startled at first and then once realizing who it was Emily got back into her snarky mood, “Oh, it’s just you guys. How was the storm forming?” Tara was confused on how she knew because so far Emily didn’t have a power unrelated to her power that we knew of yet, “How did you know?” Emily got up and headed to the kitchen to get more coffee, “Garcia and can see the past and future and she saw you two doing that.” Garcia offered Tara a sip of tea and she grabbed the mug. The perky blonde put on her fuzzy pink bunny slippers and stood up, “Actually we’re really happy for you guys so congrats!” she was going to head in the kitchen to make more coffee but JJ stopped her and headed in there. She didn’t know why she needed to go in there but there was something forcing her to that she couldn’t really understand.

“Hey Em, can I have some coffee?” Emily turned around and paused as it finally hit her that JJ was still in her swimsuit. She just stood there and only got out the words, “No.” heading back to the couch she got stopped by JJ who grabbed her mug and hurried over to sit down before Emily had a chance to get her coffee back. There was no way Emily was though, she finally realized in that moment what it was about JJ. Emily has a crush on her. Still frozen from JJ taking her mug she just yelled, “Shit!” everyone turned around to make sure she was okay and she needed to direct that away fast so she hurried over and sat in the chair next to the couch and didn’t say a word.

JJ realized something off but just ignored it because it wasn’t her business. The girls were chatting for a bit as JJ and Tara explained what they did. After that, the girls dispersed into their rooms to change because two were still in their PJ’s and the other two were of course still in their swimsuits. JJ walked out first in LA kings jersey underneath a jean jacket with cuffed jeans and a matching LA kings hat on backwards. Next person out was Garcia who was in a colorful floral dress with black platform boots. Following her was Tara in a pair of holey jeans with a simple cuffed t-shirt for some band accompanied with some boots. Lastly, there was Emily who was wearing a black plaid shirt accompanied by a black shirt underneath and some dark blue jeans with some black boots of her own.

This was their second day together and they’d never actually seen each other in their everyday clothes. Surprisingly they were all pretty stylish in different ways. JJ really loved Emily’s plaid and knew she’d probably steal it from the blonde soon. They hadn’t really made a plan and Garcia had an Idea, “So do any of you have plans?” they all nodded no and Garcia got real happy, “We need to bond and I have the perfect idea.” She went into her room and got her book. Coming back, she flipped to a page explaining something about small spells to practice their powers together and was about to talk until Emily started walking off, “I don’t know about you guys but I really just want to explore the world again because this house is becoming crammed.

JJ really wanted to get out too so she went with Emily. Tara followed and Garcia just sighed and decided to go with everyone else. Luckily somehow their cars were all in the driveway. Emily had the largest one. It was a black chevy equinox so they all just took hers. Tara called shot gun which left JJ and Tara in the back. On the way to the way there Garcia was anxious, “Emily where are we going? Why won’t you tell us? Come on you know you want to?” laughing because she knew that she was hyping them up for nothing just simply replied, “Nope.”

After about ten or fifteen minutes they pulled into a sam’s club parking lot and JJ leaned back, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Emily didn’t quite know why she chose that place exactly but it was drawing to her and she just wanted to go. She was confused so she turned back to face JJ after she parked, “What? Is this place not cool enough for you?” JJ just rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry that I hate this place because I worked here during my senior year of high school and it’s awful.” she stuck her tongue out and then aggressively got out the car.

Emily being who she is felt joy out of aggravating her and stuck her tongue out too. Everyone else got out and they went inside. Tara wasn’t opposed to being there but she wanted to know why, “So Emily, why exactly are we here?” the brunette got a cart and and then turned, “I want to make cookies and we don’t have all the ingredients.” Garcia looped her arm into Emily’s, “You Emily Prentiss, are now one of my best friends.” They headed off into the store while Tara and JJ looked at each other before following.

Strolling down the aisles looking for ingredients, Emily went head first into the chip one because she had this strong feeling of needing to get some. JJ and Tara had split up to get sugar, milk, and eggs while Emily and Garcia got the other stuff. PG walked up closer to Emily, “Why are we down this aisle? There aren’t cookie supplies down here.” Emily stopped in front of the cheetos and grabbed five bags of the family size on impulse. “I think you have a problem?” Garcia politely said. Emily turned to look at her, “I hate cheetos, they aren’t for me.” Taking control of the cart because she needed Emily to explain what was going on she started moving slowly, “Then who are they for?” Emily was following behind, “Honestly I don’t know but I just know I need to get them.”

Penelope was really weirded out but she left it for now because a few seconds later the brunette caught up with her and was back to normal. They got the rest of their ingredients but on picking up the last one Emily fell and tripped bruising her elbow. They headed on to meet the others and as they saw them Garcia whispered to Emily, “You good? Not going to go into any trances or hurt yourself?” Emily laughed, “No Pen, I’m fine.” rubbing her elbow as they got to the others, she realized that JJ was rubbing hers too. Tara was pushing their cart and she nervously looked at Garcia. Realizing what needed to happen she quickly made an excuse, “Oops, I forgot something Tara can you come with me?” Tara let go of her cart, “Sure!” JJ and Emily rushed in to ask if they could help and they both turned around yelling no.

Heading to a further aisle when they thought it was safe to talk, Tara said a barrier spell so the others couldn’t hear, especially JJ. “Okay did JJ go into a trance at all or maybe just an impulse buy?” Tara looked shocked, “Yeah actually, did Emily trip and hurt her right elbow?” Garcia stiffly nodded. They just stood there in silence for a few seconds until it dawned on Tara, “They are fire and water, what if they’re “anima salit”?” Garcia thought on it, “They may be but so far all we have is that random coincidence. Plus, Emily doesn’t even have a known power away from her element powers.”

Tara started pacing, “Okay so I can teleport others as well as myself, you can see the past and future, JJ can read minds, so Emily would be able to…” It hit Garcia, “Crap!” Tara was confused, “What is it?” Garcia looked Tara in the eyes, “She can control anyone but I don’t think she knows that yet.” Tara put a hand on the blondes shoulder, “That has to mean it’s true. That’s why JJ can read Emily so strongly in more than just one way and why JJ always goes along with Emily.”   
Garcia took a deep thought on it, “We can’t tell Emily yet because that’s something all of us need to learn and figure out on ur own.” Tara agreed and added, “Wait, have they physically touched yet because that brings the next phase figuring out?” They both thought on it and Garcia only had one answer, “Actually I don’t think so, if they do it may awaken the darkness even more. My Grandma told me stories about anima salit in our coven. It’s so beneficial but at the same time it means we’re more of a target.”

“We better get back to them so they don’t have suspicions.” a nodding Garcia headed back and and curious Tara followed her. “Hey guys, we got what we needed.” Tara said holding up a bag of pistachios. Emily and JJ just smiled and continued on their conversation, “Hey so I really didn’t know you used to work here I’m sorry.” JJ tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “It’s all good, besides hurting my elbow from tripping it was actually pretty fun.” Emily was surprised, “I hurt mine to the same way, weird. Also I impulse bought cheetos when I hate them which was also weird.” JJ was shocked too, “No way, I impulse bought splenda when I think it’s the worse fake sugar out there,” she paused before continuing, “And…cheetos are my favorite.” Emily had the same reaction, “Splenda is my favorite sweetener.”

You could tell they were a little freaked out but they both brushed it off as a coincidence when Tara and Garcia knew it wasn’t but they kept quiet too. JJ started pushing their cart and Emily grabber theirs and they were off to the register. After finishing up checking out they went out to the car and started packing the groceries in. “So Em, I guess I should be telling you thanks for buying my favorite chips and feeding my addiction.” JJ was smiling as Emily turned around to take the bags from her. Once she placed them in she turned to JJ, “ And I should be thanking you for buying my favorite sweetener…I live off that stuff.”

JJ closed the trunk and Emily put the cart away. The other two were already in the car waiting and talking about how they had to be and that there was no other explanation. “You know that if they physically touch each other, their powers will switch for a day?” Tara was just making sure Garcia knew the next step, “Yes, I know T. I kinda want them too thought because they are so cute and would be even more cute together.” Tara smiled and then got serious, “True, but if they don’t accept it then we’re doomed. Do you think they know about the prophecy? It could go one of two ways and I’m sitting here hoping it’s not the one where we all die.”

“Yeah I know.” Garcia simply replied. JJ and Emily hopped in, this time with JJ in the front. “Know what?” JJ questioned. With a quick burst of panic Tara replied awkwardly, “Know, that, umm…you have great hair.” JJ ran her fingers through it, “Oh thanks guys.”

Arriving back at their new home they unloaded and put everything away. All of them went into their rooms except JJ who was trying a spell that made her ability to make snow better. That was until a whorl of blackness appeared and a man appeared throwing fireballs at her. In defense she took the bowl of water in front of her and formed a bubble around his hand so the fire would go out before it hit anything. He was still trying to move out of it so she decided to bring the water out from the pipes through the sink and covered him in water. She knew she couldn’t hold him for long so she yelled for the others, “GUYSSSS!”

All of them ran in super fast and Emily’s first words were, “What the fuck?” JJ didn’t need reactions, she needed help. “Emily shut up and just help. He threw a fireball at me so I’m assuming with the readings that I’ve done that it’s the only way to kill him.” Emily nodded and knew exactly what to do. They got ready and JJ moved the water fast into the sink at the same time Tara and Garcia created a distraction while Emily hit him with four fireballs. He poofed into a black hole that formed on the floor then disappeared.

“We all four just did that.” Garcia was excited but a little frightened at the same time. “No kidding.” Tara put a hand on garcias shoulder and then moved to putting an arm around her. JJ was still freaking out. She was rambling about just making a spell and how he just appeared. Oddly, Emily was the only one who was sane and after Tara and Garcia tried to snap JJ out of it with no luck she tried, “JJ. JJ, look at me.” the blonde turned her head and snapped out of it, “Emily, I can’t believe we did that. He just appeared out of nowhere.” the two of them hugged and then something switched. They didn’t know what it was but they knew something was different.

They let go and Emily was smiling. JJ wanted to know why, “What are you smiling about? Usually you’re angry a lot.” Emily laughed, “You’re not as sucky as I thought you were Jennifer.” Garcia and Tara gasped because Emily used her first name and they thought all hell was going to break loose, but something else happened. They watched as JJ smiled really big and said, “You’re not too bad yourself Em.” They couldn’t believe that the other didn’t kill the other for not using the name they preferred.

Separating from JJ and Emily, they headed into Tara’s room. “I think the switched happened. They’re going to lose it until this time tomorrow once they realize. Maybe this will help Emily to learn her power? Should we tell them?” thinking of the moment that just happened, Garcia didn’t want to ruin that. Looking up at Tara she had sadness in her eyes, “Not yet, let them have their moment. If they ask what’s happening if they realize the power switch then we’ll tell them.”


End file.
